Ghost of the Wayne Family (Hiatus)
by Terminus Verso
Summary: Bruce has made many mistakes with his children and their safety. He never expected that his young detectives would take a sudden interest the mystery hidden right under their noses. Who used to live in the locked room that was covered by wall paper? Who does the hidden grave in the Wayne family cemetery belong to? Why is Bruce desperately trying to throw them off the trail?
1. Prologue

This chapter is a short prologue.

This story is a part of a series I'm writing on Ao3. It takes place in the same universe as my other story "The Haunting Of Dick Grayson".

* * *

It was an average day for the Wayne family, civilian by day and vigilante by night. All four sons returned to the manor after patrol, dead tired and set on going to bed, unlike their father who was most likely hunched over a keyboard researching a crime. They were walking through the hallway, each headed for their own room. Dick paused, staring at an odd empty space along the wall. It took the other three boys a moment to notice their older brother was no long walking with them. And was staring at absolutely nothing.

"What's up Dick?" Tim questioned, wondering if the lack of sleep was finally catching up with his brother.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Didn't there used to be a door here?" Dick asked, gesturing to the empty space. An eyebrow raised as he inspected the wall.

"A door?" Jason said, confused since he had never once seen a door there.

"Yeah! I remember now. The day I moved into the manor there was a door right here, but the next day it was gone." Dick suddenly shouted.

Jason leaned over to Tim. "I think Goldie has finally lost his marbles." He whispered. "I guess that means I'm not the crazy one anymore." Which earned him a light punch on arm from Tim.

"Are you sure you weren't hallucinating?" Damian asked, looking like he was about to fall asleep standing.

"Yes, I am sure. I thought it was just my imagination at first. Later that day I asked Alfred about it and he said something like 'Some things are best left unknown'." Dick replied.

"So he essentially told you to fuck off and not look into it." Jason grumbled.

"I mean… Yeah, I guess." Dick said, uncertainly.

"Grayson, the tales of your past are riveting, but this is a topic that would be best to discuss when we are not suffering from sleep deprivation." Damian stated as he slipped into his room but not before adding 'goodnight'.

"The Demon's right. It's too late for your conspiracy bullshit." Jason said, stomping over to his door. " 'night." With that said, he disappeared into his room.

"Goodnight, Dick." Tim said, vanishing into his room with a cup of coffee. When did Tim get that?

* * *

A sneak peak of the next chapter.

Jason was the first to break the silence. "Think Bruce secretly murdered someone in that room?" He questioned, seriously. Legs crossed, leaning back on an old dusty box. Dick's face contorted in horror at the question, while Tim seemed to be too distracted by his research to notice. The overly affectionate man was about to say something but Damian cut him off. "Don't be absurd, Todd. Father has a strict no killing rule." Damian snapped with a hint of distaste, his usual scowl present on his face. The young assassin still held some hatred toward the rule.


	2. Chapter One

_Author Note: It's not my best work, but it's still something._

* * *

It all started because of a simple comment Dick made. A comment about a room that was visible on the first day he was in the manor but disappeared the next. He mentioned how he thought it was just his imagination, how he asked Alfred about it and was told to not go poking around. And now all four brothers had an undying curiosity about the mystery they never noticed was in their own home. It did not matter if they were at work, school, or their night job. Where ever they were thoughts of the mystery plagued them.

The moon had risen high into the sky, it is one of those rare nights they all stayed home. Bruce was working in the Bat-Cave like the workaholic he is and Alfred retired for the night. It is the perfect opportunity for them to discuss the topic that has been plaguing their minds all week. They hunkered down in the attic - a place Bruce hates to go - to share their thoughts on the matter. All four boys sat in a circle, dressed in their pajamas, surrounded by dusty boxes and antiques. Tim sat quietly typing away on his laptop. Attempting to find any information he could on the room and its possible inhabitant.

Dick was dressed in an ungodly yellow and red plaid shirt with a pair of pink and orange polka dot pants. An outfit everyone else in the room wished they could burn. How he managed to sneak that passed Alfred, they would never know. He is causally leaning on an old ornate dresser next to Tim, his legs stretched out in front of him. A baggy red hoodie covered Tim, hiding the grey undershirt he was wearing, and a pair of grey sweat pants clothed his legs. To Dick's left was Damian, who chose to wear one of his signature black sweaters and a matching pair of sweat pants. Jason, who was situated in-between Tim and Damian, wore a simple black T-shirt and a pair of shorts.

Jason was the first to break the silence. "Think Bruce secretly murdered someone in that room?" He questioned, seriously. Legs crossed, leaning back on an old dusty box. Dick's face contorted in horror at the question, while Tim seemed to be too distracted by his research to notice. The overly affectionate man was about to say something but Damian cut him off. "Don't be absurd, Todd. Father has a strict no killing rule." Damian snapped with a hint of distaste, his usual scowl present on his face. The young assassin still held some hatred toward the rule.

"Hey, I think it is a valid question. The room was there one day and then was suddenly closed off forever!" Jason retorted, rudely gesturing in the boy's direction. "Not even Alfred wanted Dick investigating the damn thing! Sure sounds like a secret murder room to me!" Why did someone think it was a good idea for them to sit next to each other?

"Come on, guys, stop fighting." Dick said, trying to be the voice of reason. "We're here to talk about whatever Bruce is hiding, not claw each other's throats out." Damian and Jason chose to ignore him in favor of continuing their spat. Their faces twisted in rage as they glared menacingly at each other.

"I will not stand for you besmirching the name of our father." Damian roared, jumping into a fighting stance. And, somehow, pulling a knife out of thin air.

"Oh yeah, bring it on Demon." Jason growled, preparing to push himself off the boxes he was leaning on.

"Jason, Damian, please stop fighting." Dick pleaded, stepping in-between the two feuding brothers. He looked at Damian's knife with disapproval and a frown on his face. No one noticed Tim's eye twitch in annoyance.

"Mind your own business, Grayson!" Damian snapped.

"Stay out of this, Goldie!" Jason hissed.

They spoke in sync, causing Dick to shoot each of them a look of confusion. Finally, the researching teen had enough, slamming his laptop shut with one hand. Thus causing a thud to echo throughout the attic. "For the love of God, SHUT UP! I can't research properly with all this yelling!" Tim shouted, promptly quieting everyone in the room. Everyone gaped at the caffeine addicted male before slowly settling back down into their spots. No one spoke for a while, but Dick eventual mustered the courage to talk to the aggravated teen.

"Find anything yet, Timbo?" Dick questioned, hoping the little bird found something.

"No. I've checked all the records of everyone Bruce has had in the manor, twice. It was just him and Alfred until you became his ward." Tim said, a tight frown on his face as he glowered at the device on his lap. "There is no evidence anyone else ever lived in the manor. And there is no telling what Bruce stored in the room."

"The corpses of his parents." Jason said, eliciting a look of pure horror for his brothers. Dick looked as though he was about to lose his dinner. His face had lost its color, and he had one hand clamped over his mouth. Damian, despite not being the easiest to disturb, appeared slightly queasy as well. Even though he kept a scowl on, his face had paled quite considerably. An audible gag came from Tim. He stared at his undead brother with wide, horror filled eyes. Jason on the other hand appeared pleased with the reaction he got. A smug grin stretched across his face.

"What the fuck, Jason! Where the hell did you get that from?!" Tim cried out in shock.

"I must agree with Drake. That is weird even for you." Damian said, glaring at Jason in disgust. The black haired male in question simply shrugged in response, unfazed by his brothers' distress. Before anyone could say anything else Dick choked out, "You know what, let's drop this part of the conversation and get back to discussing the mystery room." The blue eyed acrobat looked extremely uncomfortable.

Naturally, Damian huffed, "How do you propose we find out what is in the room?" Dick sent Damian a grateful look. The acrobat clearly had not appreciated Jason's input on the potential contents of the room, and was happy they were no longer discussing it. Tim was once again lost to the world as he pondered the best course of action. This time his brother knew better than disturb him so they quietly sat, patiently waiting for the young genius to formulate a plan. "Our best bet is getting into the room and finding what's in it." Tim concluded. "Plus, if someone did stay there, their belongings are probably still in there."

"Great! Let's tear the fucking wallpaper off the door. I'm sure no one will notice." Jason sarcastically barked.

"One of us is going to need to get benched so we don't look suspicious." Tim explained. "After all it would be weird if one of us suddenly wanted to skip patrol."

Dick raised a very important question, "So, who is going to do it?" Everyone looked at each other, thinking about how they didn't want to miss patrol, even if it helped them solve what Dick dubbed 'The Secret of the Secret Door'.

"I nominate the Demon, all in favor raise your hand." Jason said, throwing his hand in the air. Damian opened his mouth to object to his sudden nomination, but Tim and Dick had already raised their hands. Dick was on the receiving end of a look of betrayal from Damian, while a venomous one was directed towards Jason. "It has been decided. Good luck, brat." Jason drawled, sneering at the victim of his democratic vote.

"Why me?!" Damian demanded.

"You are the stealthiest out of all of us. If we even tried to find a way into that room Bruce or Alfred would catch us in no time." Tim reasoned.

The small assassin growled and glared at the floor like it had personally offended him. Damian grumbled, "And how exactly do you suggest I get benched?"

"Stab someone in the neck or somethin', then B will have to bench you because of his stupid 'no killing' rule." Jason casually suggested. Dick slapped his hand over Jason's mouth, "Don't listen to Jason. I'm positive you can find a less lethal way to get benched."


End file.
